Some memory systems may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a volatile memory and which may function as a cache memory and one or more remote memory devices which may comprise nonvolatile memory, e.g., e.g., phase change memory, NAND memory or the like or even magnetic or optical memory.
Remote memory devices have higher latency than local cache memory, which negatively affects system performance. Accordingly, techniques to improve latency may find utility.